


Pact

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more of an unspoken agreement between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> Strange and choppy with lots of pretty much intentially questionable grammar. It pretends to be artistic, shoot it down before its ego grows! :) Pre-DH. Concrit hugely appreciated.
> 
> * * *

  
It was more of an unspoken agreement between the three of them, more of an unconscious pact – not like when Ron said: “If you tell me how many meanings Saturnus hanging low has, I’ll tell you how to see the Snitch when Harry’s flying.” Not like when Harry was flying, and she didn’t see the Snitch because all she could see was him, all flow and smooth on his broom, and he caught her eye and she said: “If you win, I’ll save you a Butterbeer.” Not like when Ron was trembling against her, dying because he had fallen, the growing flower of red on his shoulder like his hair and Harry said: “If he dies in his sleep, I’ll stay awake forever.” It was never like that, it just was; she in the middle, Harry a cold tangle of arms and legs on her right, barely breathing, Ron warm and throwing his arms out in his dreams on her left. Sometimes they had no room, no dingy hotel with a lumpy bed and they slept on the rocks, Harry’s hand inching up Hermione’s sleeve as he slept, Ron talking nonsense about spiders and rats into her ear. In the mornings she wasn’t sure if her sleep had been a dream, or if she had dreamed she was awake, or if she really had been. In the mornings one side of her was bruised, lying on her side on the rough English soil, and the other half was warm with Ron’s breath. Ron hugged her in his sleep, she hugged Harry and Harry hugged himself. They were like on of those Russian _matroesjka’s_ and with every layer that fell away, she felt weakened. Ron never fell away, though. Neither did Harry – not in those nights, at least. His days were what took him away. Voldemort eluded them and sometimes in those crazy hours before dawn Hermione wasn’t sure if she’d dreamed the existence of the sun and she wondered whether Voldemort was their sleep or simply in it. When the light returned, her half-dreams pulled away but their feeling remained. They always slept like that – unspoken, unsaid, not like when they said to each other: “If you love me, I’ll do the same.” When they found a room in a motel where no one knew their names, they took one bed. If there was more than one, they pretended not to know. Harry’s hand on her elbow, Ron’s forehead between her shoulder blades and when someone fell out of bed, they moved and placed the mattress on the floor. They didn’t expect to live. Somehow she was afraid they might, just before sunrise when the horizon is a pale green, and she cursed herself for not wanting life, but she was so afraid that when panic fell away, they’d discover it was all they’d had all along.

One night Harry said: “If you sleep now, I might do the same.” Ron shifted behind her, hand coming to rest on her hip and Harry’s – they always _were_ attached at the hip – and she said: “We need to stop making pacts.” But she knew it was the only way they could live, like this, folded in on themselves, a knot of limbs and skin. Harry kissed her then, once, softly, slowly. Ron trailed his fingers down Harry’s side, sighed a warm stream of air over Hermione’s cheek. “I was born a pact,” Harry said, “I don’t know any other way.” A three-way kiss then, sort of, even though she didn’t know how Ron was able to get there but she was oh so glad he did, and her mouth was full of Ron’s hair and Harry’s stubble.

“If we live,” she told them, breathing heavily, “promise me we’ll remember different things than this.” They touched, all three of them, and she knew it was all she’d ever remember.

 

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=258>


End file.
